


First Day Of A New Life

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Adaptation, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mutation, Ratings: G, changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: First day of a new life for Yoshi (based off 2012 series)<br/>Rating: G</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Of A New Life

Finally it had stopped!

He stayed down on his hands and knees for several more minutes while he waited for the pain to subside to a dull ache that thudded through him with every heartbeat. Slowly his breathing regulated into a steady rhythm and he could finally open his eyes and see what had happened. He silently wished he hadn’t as instead of two human hands and arms holding him up he found two paw like appendages and fur covered limbs. 

His first thought was to panic, start shouting and bellowing his fear for the entire world to hear but for some reason his mind rebelled against this action and he remained strangely calm. Standing up somewhat unsteadily on unfamiliar feet he looked down at his whole body. He was naked; his clothes torn from his body when it had begun this horrendous and painful change. He could see no pink flesh of human skin instead most of his body was covered with a brown fur. 

Almost serenely he brought his paws up to the fur and ran his fingers through it, a small shudder running through him. He knew this type of fur; he had felt it before back in his homeland of Japan. It was the fur of a rodent more specifically a rat. Taking stock of this new and somewhat surreal situation he found himself in, he ordered himself to remain calm. 

It was then that he noticed he was dripping wet, the strange green glowing substance slowly rolling off his newly developed fur and on to the floor. His brain flicked back almost immediately to those strange men who he had fought over this toxin. What were they doing creating chemicals that could transform an ordinary man into a giant rat? Where they part of the government?

He was pondering this thought when a sound at his feet brought him back to reality. Looking down he felt his mouth falling open as he stare down at the four turtles that he had so recently bought. Their container had smashed when he had dropped it on the floor and now they were moving around on the green ooze covered sewer floor and if his eyes weren’t deceiving him they were growing.

This new information gave him something other to focus on then that he had changed from a human into a giant rat but he wouldn’t deny that these changes did leave him in a rather precarious situation. He had to move and quickly, if those men were from the government then surely they would be searching for him. He had to get himself and these small turtles somewhere safe.

Grabbing a newspaper that had made the journey into the sewer he picked up the first turtle and began to wrap it in layers of paper making sure to leave plenty of room for it to breath. After each of the four had their new paper wrapping Yoshi as he had been named when human went back to his shredded clothing and rummaged through it.

Using his ripped trousers and shirt he fashioned a sling across his chest and gently eased each of the turtles into it. Packing the rest of his now useless clothing around them he hoped that this would start to warm them up while he planned his next move.

The men who had attacked him were strange even for government men and didn’t speak like anyone he had come across. Maybe they weren’t agents but they had definitely been up to something they wanted to keep secret. There was no way that they could have identified him and with a start he began searching through the sewers. He sighed in relief as he spotted his wallet and keys, quickly looking through it seeing all his identification was in place.

It would be safe for him to go home if they didn’t know who he was and that raised another problem. He now looked like a giant rat and had four mutating turtles slung across his chest, any interaction with normal humans would see them all locked away in a lab being experimented upon. 

He couldn’t walk around in the streets so that would mean that he would have to make his way through the sewers. He silently thanked which ever force it was that had inspired him to buy the ground floor apartment with alley access to the front door. It was secluded and hidden perfect for a large mutated rat to sneak about in. 

If he remembered correctly there was a sewer access not far from his front door and he smiled to himself. Now all he had to do was find his way through the sewers the two or so blocks to his apartment. Opening his sling he checked on his four new charges happy to say that they had started moving again with the increased warmth.

It took Yoshi a few hours to find the right combination of tunnels to make his way back to his home. During this time he realised that while the sewers were unclean places his seemingly heightened sense of smell making him gag; there were an awful lot of hidden places where a person could hide in relative comfort down there.

Climbing the ladder he lifted the lid and scanned the area thankful that once again there was nobody in sight. He scrambled up and replaced the cover quickly before darting to his front door. It was only when the door slammed shut and he was locking it did he finally breathe a sigh of relief. Going through his apartment he made sure the windows were obscured so that no passer-by could accidentally see his new form and switched on the lights.

Tenderly gripping his precious burden he made his way to the bathroom and finally extracted the growing turtle tots. Unwrapping them from their newspaper blankets he watched as they blinked in the bright light. Now about three times the size of their original forms they looked up at him curiously as he put them in the sink. 

Discarding the torn clothing and oozed stained newspaper into a trash bag, he watched them moving around in the sink climbing over each other as they tried to accustom themselves to their ever growing bodies. Seeing that they couldn’t climb out and for the moment were warm and safe, he finally lifted his head and looked in the mirror. It felt like his heart stopped beating and his throat closed off as he looked at the unfamiliar face before him. It was official he was now a giant rat!

Spinning on his feet he barely made it to the toilet before he began retching, his mind swirling in turmoil as he tried to come to terms with this change. He didn’t know how long he sat there on the floor leaning over the toilet bowl but eventually he managed to calm himself. This had happened to him now and there was little he could do about it, he might as well accept it and start planning.

With that acknowledgement he realised that he was uncomfortable his fur pulling at each movement due to the drying ooze on him. Sighing he headed to his shower and switched it on. He grabbed as many bottles of shampoo and body wash as he could along with his long handled scrubbing brush for those new hard to reach places.

Feeling the water hit his furry body was strange and new but it felt good to have the stickiness wash from him. He lathered up several times and made sure every inch of his body was clean from the traces of ooze. The fur clung heavily to him and while under the relaxing spray he investigated himself thoroughly including his newest appendage his tail.  
Stepping out he discovered just how hard it was going to be caring for his new body. 

Having towelled himself off he managed to lift his gaze to the mirror and saw his fur was sticking up all over the place and was still rather wet. Picking up his comb he attempted to start working the knots that had formed in the fur, tugging painfully at them until they came out. He realised he would have to be adaptive for his back as even with his long arms he couldn’t reach.

Sighing he wrapped a robe around himself, letting the fabric soak in the last of the moisture as he turned his attention to his new charges. They were still attempting to escape the sink and were nearly succeeding as they had grown significantly. Smiling down at them he realised just how filthy they were, still covered in residual ooze and muck from the sewer. 

Going into his kitchen he retrieved a pair of rubber gloves and a large bowl he used when scrubbing the kitchen floor. Returning to the bathroom he went over to his bath and began to fill it with water, remembering not to make it too hot. As soon as it was a couple of inches deep he also filled the bowl and placed it by the side of the bath along with a sponge and a thick fluffy towel. Once ready he transferred the four squirming turtles into it the large bath.

His smile broadened as they started chirping in delight and swimming around in the water, it changing colour almost instantly. Picking up the sponge his hand darted out and picked up the first swimmer, holding it over the bowl by the bath. Hazel coloured eyes turned and watched him as he began to clean the muck that had layered upon its shell and limbs. Yoshi was surprised that the young turtle didn’t try to escape only chirped away seemingly answering its siblings call and he quickly had it cleaned. 

The young turtle in his hands gave a small shiver and started to draw back into his shell. Yoshi smiled as he created a small cocooned with the towel and slipped the small body into the folds giving the carapace a small rub.

Picking up the bowl he emptied the dirty water down the sink making sure that it was clean before refilling it with warm water. Returning his attention to the three dirty swimming tots he saw one of them was attempting to climb out. Choosing this one he was welcomed by honey coloured eyes and a loud chirping as he began to clean the lighter olive toned mutant. 

The paler skin tone quickly appeared despite the wriggling as it seemed to try and see what Yoshi was doing and soon this one joined its sibling in the towel. Yoshi was pleased to see the first and slightly larger turtle welcome his brother nuzzling and chirping reassuringly as they settled into the warmth together. 

Once again he washed and refilled the bowl with fresh water when a splash in the tub brought his attention back to the remaining two turtles and he couldn’t help but laugh at them. The smallest of the group was chirping loudly as he was chased around the tub by his obviously larger and stronger sibling. It was inevitable that he was caught and his brother manoeuvring so that his weight pushed his smaller sibling under the filthy water.

“Now, now enough of that young one,” Yoshi reprimanded picking up the larger turtle.

The emerald green beak snapped at Yoshi’s fingers but he was still small enough to be handled by the giant rat without sustaining injury. As soon as the emerald green turtle and Yoshi disappeared from sight, the last turtle began to chirp extremely loudly and obviously in distress. Looking back over unusual blue eyes were looking up as he tried to climb out of the tub and find his siblings.

“You do not like to be on your own small one?” Yoshi questioned with a small smile.

The small blue eyed turtle blinked up at him happy to see another face. Yoshi brought the turtle in his hands back over the tub so that the smallest could see him fully and what Yoshi could only describe as a smile blossomed on the young face and the creature chirped again. The emerald green turtle in his hand squirmed suddenly and to his horror Yoshi dropped him. 

With a splash and a small thud the emerald green turtle landed back in the water. Totally oblivious to any injuries he may have sustained the emerald green turtle immediately swam up to his smaller sibling and nuzzled him. Yoshi turned as he felt something on his leg and looked down to see the two turtles that had been cocooned in the towel trying to climb back into the tub.

“I see, then it is you who will be next,” Yoshi smiled at them and scooped the smallest and presumably the youngest up.

He worked as quickly as he could but the emerald green turtle seemed to be happy swimming back and forth on his own while his smaller brother was cleaned. The two cleaned turtles continued to chirp and attempt to climb into the bowl until the shivering sea green mutating turtle was tucked into the towel. They quickly followed settling down beside him and reassuring him.

The one with hazel eyes watched Yoshi carefully before turning his gaze back to the tub and chirping, seemingly happy when there was a reply from the bathtub. Yoshi repeated the cleaning process before picking up the emerald green turtle washing away the muck and ooze until he was clean enough to be returned to the care of his siblings. 

Scooping up the towel and the four turtles he made his way to his bedroom and settled them down on the covers taking away the wet towel. With a blanket tucked around them he began rubbing over their shells to help speed up the warming process. Once making sure that they were asleep curled up together he headed to the kitchen and made himself a cup of herbal tea before heading back to the bedroom and watching them. 

He knew he would need to clean his bathroom thoroughly and he felt a little guilty washing whatever this ooze was down the drain but he had little choice. He did not have the resources or the knowledge to analyse it and he certainly wasn’t going to ask any human and risk these young creatures. Right now though he was going to enjoy his drink and think over his new situation.

He knew his life was never going to be the same from this day onwards. He was now responsible for four mutating turtles and he knew that he needed to keep them safe from the outside world. It was uncharted territory for him, he was going to learning along with these young creatures and Yoshi did wonder just how much this ooze would change them from their turtle form.

He would need to find them somewhere new to live probably below ground where the chance of meeting humans and having their secrets revealed was weak. He would need to transfer his belongings to this new home then liquidate his other assets to provide monetary gains to give them the essential things in life. All these things and more he could do from the safety of his home and that made Yoshi relax a little his gaze resting on his new charges.

Most of all Yoshi though as he admired the snuggling mutants on his bed, he would probably need to be a father again. He had looked into their eyes and he had seen intelligence and understanding. He felt the stab in his heart and he glanced over to the picture of his wife and child long gone from his life, taken by the fire which had ripped through their home.

Taking a deep breath he cleared his mind and let the feelings wash away. He had been granted this gift; bizarre and weird as it was, it was still a gift. Today was day one of his new life and he promised himself not to take a single one with his new sons for granted.

END


End file.
